


Sounds of Life

by Batdad (MizGoat), DivineValley



Series: Quartermaster and The Speck [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, New Relationship, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, changing relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/pseuds/DivineValley
Summary: Ever since Brass first visited the Speck, he's know that something was wrong. It took some time, but he's come up with a plan to fix it.





	1. Prologue: The Recording

**Author's Note:**

> The Speck and it's residents were created by DivineValley.   
> Steady, Tadhg, Brass, and Yoss were created by Batdad.

Birds chirping, soft sounds, like they’re moving from branch to branch. They’re probably a smaller species. He wondered what they look like. Their coloration, the shape of their wings and beaks. What their eggs look like...he wished he could see them but hearing them is close enough, and Hawke smiled. Almost in a dreamlike state he listened to the recording curled up in his bunk when it came to an end. 

Turning over Hawke sighed softly, it was too short in his opinion but he still appreciated the sentiment. Turning onto his back he smiled slightly when the next part of the recording started when Brass began to speak. At first he had found it a little odd to get these recordings from him but soon found he looked forward to getting them. They became like little treasures and Brass’ descriptions of the animals, plants and the other soldiers adventures. 

He really was something else, that Brass. He’d been tagging along to visit and had become a common sight whenever Steady and Tadhg came for inspections. At first it was a bit painful but slowly… Hawke has grown used to his presence and even had come to enjoy his visits. There would still be some tension and awkwardness but that they were managing to get past it that was Hawke’s hope after all though he still struggled with his feelings for Tadhg. 

His feelings would never be returned he knew that. It was never going to happen. Yet his stupid emotions were still hung up on Tadhg. A petty side of him wanted to despise Brass, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He was such a nice and genuine person, and these recordings were proof of that. 

They’d be coming for another inspection soon and he was looking forward to it, really, so he relaxed pressing replay so he could listen to the birds sing their songs and hear Brass’ message a second time.

Brass’s voice was muffled slightly by a whistling noise as wind whipped over the receiver. He must have been outside when he recorded this. 

“Man you would not believe these birds, you’d think by the sounds they make that they would be little song bird types, but no. They’re a meter tall with big stilty legs. They have bright yellow feathers everywhere except on their heads where they have this sort of mohawk of big blue ones. 

“They also have no fear of humans. They’ve been wandering in and out of our base of operations all day. And they like to steal shiny things which has lead to some pretty hilarious encounters between them and the mechanics trying to get wrenches and whatnot back. Truthfully I think it’s about even odds on who would win a foot race between one of us and them. They’ve got a lot of zip. Retrieval efforts have mostly relied on superior numbers and tactical maneuvering.” Brass laughed a little at his own joke. 

There was a dip in the sound as someone farther away from the recordings device’s receiver said something. The whistling wind made the sound difficult to decent clearly but it sounded a bit like, “Does Tadhg know you’re sending love notes to another man?”

Whatever Brass said in response was muffled by what sounded like him covering the receiver with his hand. A moment more and the receiver was uncovered. 

“Anyway,” he drew the first syllable of the word out in exasperation. “We’ll be by to see you soon. I’m looking forward to it! Talk more then.” He rushed out the last few sentences, and then the sound cut out with a click.

Snorting softly at his words he couldn’t help but smile as Brass said his goodbyes and the recording ended once again. He was almost tempted to play it a third time but stopped himself when he heard the door slide open and someone walk in, he could tell it was Vic.

“Another recording from Tadhg?” 

“No this is Brass, bird sounds this time and it was also really windy where they were. I’ll have to ask more about it when he visits come by.”

Hearing Vic hum in response Hawke turned his head in the other’s direction raising an eyebrow. “What kind of hum was that?”

“It was just a hum Hawke, it wasn’t a kind of anything.”

“You’ve become the worst liar since you and Howl got together you know that?” 

“Only because he’s always getting us into trouble,” Vic responded a little too quickly before he sighed and walked over and rested his arms on the top bunk, “I’m just thinking is that he sends you a lot of messages is all. It’s...interesting.”

It was interesting? Interesting how? They were just messages, Tadhg sent them all the time for the guys. So what if Bras sent them too?

As if reading his mind Vic continued on to his main point.

“He only sends you messages, no one else. Of all of us he’s the closest to you, the guy who was in love with his boyfriend.”

Thinking for a second Hawke frowned because that was a little odd, right? People usually didn’t do that for people who were in love with their partners. 

“Do you think he’s doing this to keep an eye on me or something?”

“No! No, no!” Back peddling Vic shook his head despite knowing Hawke couldn’t see. “I’m just pointing out that it’s a thing. I don’t want any trouble, he’s a nice guy he really is. I’m just a little curious about all the messages is all, the others are too.”

Lying back on his pillows Hawke decided to press replay.

Now he was curious as well.


	2. The Visit

Brass smiled to himself as he pulled the shuttle in to dock. He’d come to appreciate his chances to visit the Speck, even after his rough beginnings there. Making friends with Tadhg’s friends was important. He didn’t want to be a source of friction in this place that Tadhg clearly valued so highly.

Still despite all efforts, something had stayed strained from his first visit. Hawke and Tadhg were still on tiptoes around each other. They tried to hide it, but the tension was still there and it was making Tadhg miserable. It had taken Brass a while to sort out what the problem was, and longer still to figure out what to do about it.

But now? Now he had a plan. 

As he stepped out of the shuttle Brass kept his hands over his head, palms open. Shepard just stared at him and Yoss rolled his eyes. Clearly humor was lost on them.

“Welcome back Brass. Surprised you’d want to come back after your last greeting,” Sten commented as he stood beside the two. Trying not to show a big smile when Steady walked down the ramp he did send him a playful wink. “You came at a great time boys! It’s Rotation Day again! So expect plenty of mayhem!” He shouted throwing his hands in the air.

“For Brass to explain it simply a new crew is coming along tomorrow so right now our darling base is bare bones crew. Annnd that means fun for all of us! So you’re gonna experience fun and craziness!”

“Bare bones, huh?” Brass said thoughtfully. An empty station would make his plan easier to execute. The Speck was always just a little short on privacy. But then this sounded a bit like a formal holiday, so maybe there were rituals. Holiday’s often had rituals. He’d have to play it by ear.

“I take it that the others are too busy raiding the empty bunk rooms to realize we’ve arrived,” Tadhg said. His tone was severe but he was smiling and wrinkling his nose a little.

“They we’re starting things off a little different this time. Blitz is going to love it.” Sten said with a small smirk. 

***

“Spin faster! C’mon faster, faster!”

“F-fuck you Marks!”

“I’m betting the best pillows on you! Focus!”

It was a sight to behold, the usual group all gathered together as they watched Brig and Mouse spin around in chairs as the others cheered them on. When they eventually stopped the two troopers attempted at standing and staying on their feet before making their ways across the room. Brig taking two steps forward when he crashed into the wall while Mouse nearly fell backward into his chair. 

Yes they were enjoying their holiday to the fullest.

Brass let out a bark of laughter that filled the whole room. 

“This looks fun! What are the rules? Can I try?” He asked and moved to join the group. Tadhg followed at a more subdued pace and held his arms out to Mouse to help him up out of the chair.

“Tadhg!” Mouse exclaimed happily as he tripped over his feet so he could greet him with a hug almost causing the both of them to go crashing down. 

Perking up slightly upon hearing Brass and Tadhg were here Hawke let a small smile form on his face when they were asked about the game and how to play. “We’re basically just gambling in a ridiculous way for new pillows. Two teams us against Brig and Marks.” He explained simply. Spin around in the chair and try to make it across the room and back without falling.”

“That isn’t fair though you guys are practically a squad, it’s just us! Shep and Yoss won’t participate!” Marks argued just as Brig finally landed on the floor with a loud clunk.

“Excellent! Well obviously I’m joining this team,” Brass said gesturing to Mouse and Hawke, before sitting down in the chair Mouse had recently vacated. When Brig and Marks looked ready to protest Brass cut them off.

“Your boss almost shot me, if he wants fresh pillows he can fight for them himself.” Tadhg looked ready to say something, but Brass winked at him, and he just rolled his eyes.

“At least add something to the pot if you’re going to play. That’s only fair,” Tadhg told him and stood in front of him hands outstretched.

“Ahh, good point,” Brass fumbled in the pouches of his belt a bit. “A deck of sabac cards and a flask of 212 rotgut?” he asked and handed the named items to Tadhg who set them in with the pile of pillows.

“This feels rigged…” Marks muttered as he looked at them feeling a little defeated already as he looked at Brig who was still doing his best I get up off the floor. Sighing heavily Marks sat down in the chair and leaned his head back before giving a shrug. “Let’s get this over with….”

“C’mon Marks when you act like that it isn’t fun.” Hawke said unable to see the unbothered expression on his face. 

“I don’t care! I know I’m not going to win. We’re the loser squad…”

“Speak for yourself...I’m pretty amazing.” Brig snipped back but nearly fell again when he tried to sit down on the nearest bunk.

Brass plonked down on the chair and waited for the signal to start. 

When he heard go he began pushing himself around as fast as he could. He took solace in the fact that he knew nothing he couldz do to himself in this chair that would even come close to the force of the spin and puke machine from pilot training. 

At the second signal he stood up and the room swam around him. He dialed in his focus on the end of the room and started to walk. He could feel himself swaying and lurching. This was perhaps just a little more complex for his inner ear than being able to manage the dash while still seated. Still he was making progress. 

When he tapped the far wall he realized with a shock that Marks wasn’t very far behind him. He threw caution to the wind as he spun around to make the return trip. It sent a fresh wave of dizziness, but he stayed upright and began working his way back as quickly as he could.

When Marks made it to the wall he landed against it a little too hard. It had been a long time since he felt motion sickness but he could remember how it felt and how the training had affected him. Seeing that Brass was having a bit of a hard time he turned himself around slowly and evened out his breathing as best he could.

Deciding to take a gamble he launched himself off the wall into a sprint. He was fast he could do this! Filled with a new sense of determination he was able to pass Brass at the halfway point making his stomach flip with hope. He could win! He could definitely win! Hearing his name being cheered too actually made him happy when his foot landed awkwardly sending him hurling to the floor.

“Shit! Marks!” Rushing over to him Brig knelt down helping his teammate sit up. Thankfully there was no bloody nose or mouth. “You alright?”

“Y-yeah I think so...I lost though.”

“Idiot...rather not have a pillow than you knocking your teeth out.”

Brass had collapsed in the chair before he realized that Marks had fallen. He had been to focused on just staying upright. Alarmed, he stood up and then had to sit back down again immediately. Trying a second time after a moment he slid more carefully to the floor then scooched closer.

“Nothing seriously damaged I hope? Hate to have Blitz on our asses. Hell of a good game.” Brass held out his hand to Marks.

“Thanks, I uh actually used to be a pilot too so feeling dizzy isn’t all that bad.” Taking his hand Marks was able to stand up shakily with Brass and Brig’s help. As the room finally stopped spinning he gave another soft sigh. “I’m still bummed I lost though. Thought for sure I’d win this time guess I need to practice!”

“More like not dive into a full on sprint, kriff I thought for sure your nose was broke again.”

“Oh man. I get sick to my stomach just thinking about having to go back into the spin and puke. If you actually wanna practice you’re braver than me.” Brass grinned and thumped Marks on the back a few times. 

“Here,” Brass said as he wobbled over to the pile of pillows. “You guys keep these.” He handed over the cards and the flask of booze he’d added earlier. “It was a good game.”

Smiling Marks nodded his head as he gratefully took the prizes and smirked at Brig, “Guess I’m not a total loser huh?”

“When did I ever say you were a total loser? You’re always putting words into my mouth.” 

As the two started their usual bickering the others gave Brass and Tadhg more proper greetings all glad to see the two had come back safe for another visit. Hawke smiled as he tilted his head laughing a bit to himself. “So think you can win a race against a bird as well?” He asked Brass, referring to the recording he had sent him.

“Weeeellll, we might need to do some drills. Like I said, victory there is more about strategy and teamwork than speed.” Brass laughed a little. 

“Wait, are you talking about those weird runner birds?” Tadhg asked. “When did he bring those up?” Tadhg frowned a little as he searched his memories.

“Brass sent me a message about them he recorded the noises they made and sent them to me, I still can’t imagine those soft songs came from tall birds with mohawks.” He said as he tried to form an image in his head. “Thanks again, I really enjoyed that one, it was relaxing I could pretend I was actually there.”

“Oh? That’s nice.” Tadhg wrinkled his brow. Brass just grinned at him. 

“They sounded cool. I wanted to share with someone who would appreciate it.” Brass shrugged. Picking up one of the pillows he pushed it into Hawke’s chest. 

“Enjoy the spoils.”

“My neck will fully enjoy a fluffier pillow, thank you very much. Guess it wasn’t a good idea to put Mouse in the chair he’s not the most coordinated even without the dizziness.” Hawke commented knowing Mouse tended to trip over his feet even on flat surfaces. “We’ll bring these back to the room and continue on with Rotation Day!”

**“We’re going to raid the kitchens of the leftovers!”** Howler typed out smiling widely with Vic and Marks cheering along with that. It wouldn’t be right to let all that food go to waist since they’d be getting a new shipment along with the new crew.

“Food, yay,” Tadhg said flatly. 

“Don’t spoil it, grumpy. With a whole kitchen to raid there should be something even you like, Ty’ika.” Brass slung an arm around Tadhg’s shoulders and pulled him in close. 

“Yes, yes,” Tadhg responded without much enthusiasm. 

Brass let out a little huff. Getting Hawke alone was gonna be tricky if they had a whole day of activities lined up. He’d have to watch for his opening.

“We’ve actually all been giving a go at cooking for ourselves since Sarge keeps forcing us to try his dishes. It’s pretty fun for the most part for the ones who actually follow directions...hint, hint.” Vic said as he looked Howler’s way.

**“You’re just jealous at how creative I am.”**

“Oh yeah because me on the bathroom floor in agony was so much fun.” Hawke said as they started to move toward the cafeteria. Walking behind the others so he wouldn’t accidentally trip anyone up he went quiet after that as he listened closely. Tadhg was walking toward the front...they had yet to actually say anything to one another. 

This still sucked...it sucked majorly. Things were still awkward and Hawke felt his fears were beginning to come true, he was going to lose Tadhg and there wasn’t much he could do about it.

Seeing Hawke fall to the back of the group, Brass followed suit. He watched the others a moment. Howler and Vic were busy teasing each other and Tadhg was explaining something to Mouse in rather animated sign language. It wasn’t ideal, but it would do. 

“Hey, are you particularly hungry? I was hoping to ask you about something in private, but it will keep til later if you’d rather.” Brass smiled at Hawke in what he hoped was a reassuring way and then realized that the gesture was somewhat useless. Scrambling to figure out a replacement, he set his hand in Hawke’s shoulder a moment before his brain caught up and decided that might be a bit creepy and he dropped it. Instead he stood awkwardly waiting for a response.

Brass sounded worried, like something was on his mind and for a second he wondered if it was about the recordings. Did he want to stop sending them now that Tadhg knew? But why didn’t Tadhg know about them? Feeling Brass’ hand for a brief moment before it was gone he just nodded his head.

“Yeah, sure...don’t worry you’ll figure out how to act around blind people eventually. The guys used to forget all the time, sometimes they still do. So I guess we can head back to the bunks?”

“Uh, sure. The bunks work.” It felt like a loaded location, but well, wherever Hawke picked was fine.


	3. The Conversation

Brass followed Hawke down the corridor and listened to the sound of the others conversation fading away. If they had been noticed leaving to have their own private conversation, no one seemed inclined to follow. Once they were in the bunks, Brass closed the door behind them. 

“So listen. I wanted to talk about you and Tadhg. Whatever it is you’re trying doesn’t seem to be working, and both of you seem pretty miserable over it, ya?”

Making a face Hawke turned away from Brass’ voice not wanting him to see his expression. “Look if you’re worried about me...trying something it won’t happen I can promise you that...and Tadhg just feels bad for me. I’ll...I dunno, I’ll act perkier or something or just...just stay away…”

“I’m not… why would be worried about you trying things?” Brass frowned. He craned his head around trying to see Hawke’s face. He didn’t really want to have this conversation with the back of Hawke’s head, even if he did have very pretty hair. 

“And if you think Tadhg’s been feeling sorry for you, I have some bad news. You smiled and said you were fine and he took that at face value. I love him, but he’s kind of a brick like that sometimes.” Brass began to tap his foot in agitation. “The only person Tadhg is feeling sorry for is himself. He’s in love with you and can’t figure out what to do about it.”

About to comment on how thick Tadhg could be Hawke’s brain ceased functioning after Brass’ last statement that he whipped his head around so fast it ached. “Tadhg isn’t in love with me! Wh-what are you even saying?! He loves you! You’re his boyfriend I’m just his friend! Why would you even say that?!”

Brass blinked a few times and then sighed. 

“Yes, Tadhg loves me. I didn’t say he didn’t. If he didn’t love me he would have figured out what to do about loving you when you confessed. He’s not  _ that _ dense.” He sighed again and forced his foot to be still.

“Look, all I know is that two people I care about a lot seem to be making themselves miserable on my behalf, and I’d really rather they didn’t.” Brass leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling. This wasn’t going well.

“So what are you suggesting?!” Hawke snapped as he tilted his head up facing where he believed Brass’ face was. “I can’t...I can’t just...he loves you. He loves you so much and I can see why! You’re so kind, you care about others, you’re the most genuine person I’ve ever met, I can’t even hate you because I like you! So if you’re somehow implying that you’re going to step back from Tadhg then you’re pretty stupid like him because his heart would break into a million pieces.” Hawke said as his shoulders slumped.

“I’m not going anywhere. I don’t have to go anywhere. That’s what I’ve been trying to say. I’m not an obstacle.” Brass scrubbed his hand down his face. He took a few deep breaths and then crossed the room and sat on the bottom bunk with a thump. He patted the space next to him and hoped that Hawke would join him. 

“I like you too, you know. I know we didn’t exactly meet under the best circumstances, but I think this could work. No one has to be the loser in this. We don’t have to shove each other out. We could be on the same team.”

The three of them together? Was that what Brass was implying right now? The thought had never crossed his mind before, but why would it as he was wallowing in heartbreak and felt pity? Hawke knew countless species in the galaxy practiced relationships like that. The concept wasn’t alien to him and yet...would it be okay?

He didn’t hate Brass as he just told him he found the other man’s heart and emotions wonderful and each time he’d receive a new recording from him Hawke couldn’t quite explain the feeling that would swell in his chest.

“So, so you’re saying the three of us should be together?”

“Yes! Yes, that is exactly what I’m saying. Sit.” He patted the space next to him again with a bit more emphasis. This was more exhausting that he had planned on it being. Still it was gratifying to see Hawke considering his plan so thoughtfully. He really was terribly cute with his face screwed up in contemplation.

Plopping down beside him Hawke suddenly felt awkward and weirdly shy but there was no backing out of this conversation, it was going to happen whether he was ready for it or not.

“So...how are you so enthusiastic about this? I-I mean...I’m just trying to wrap my brain around this and how through this entire thing you haven’t been upset or jealous.”

“I’ve been upset, just not at you. And I’m not jealous because I don’t see you as a threat. Which now that I say that out loud, was maybe not the best way to phrase that. But what I mean is, he pretty clearly loves both of us, and I don’t have a problem with that. What I do have a problem with is the two of you moping about and giving yourselves unnecessary agita because you’ve made assumptions about how I would feel.” Brass jostled Hawke’s shoulder a little. “I want to make this not a problem anymore. And like I said, I like you.”

“As in like the way you like someone when you’re interested in them?” He went from believing no one would want him to having one person who loves him and another who really likes him. It left Hawke feeling a little embarrassed and overwhelmed he didn’t know how to feel about it. Blushing he started to play with the end of his braid so he could occupy his hands while thinking it over. “I...I mean recently I have been feeling like I...like you too.”

“Perfect! Then my plan makes the most sense right? No reason for us all to be tiptoeing around each other.” Brass felt his own cheeks heat a little as he watched Hawke play with his hair. He really was very cute. He wrapped an arm around Hawke’s shoulders, pulled him close and leaned his head in.

“Now for the hard part of the plan.” He said softly as if there was anyone else there to overhear. “We have to explain all of this to Tadhg.”

“Sometimes I think you’re blunter than Blitz…” Sighing softly Hawke’s cheeks flared up more when he felt Brass’ forehead bump against his own. “But we’ll have to be blunt with Tadhg he’s...well pretty damn oblivious, honestly. But again, you’re really okay with this? Like really okay? I won’t be a weird third wheel?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it, if I wasn’t sure. I’ve given this a lot of thought. And I’m less worried about making Tadhg understand then I am about making sure he doesn’t panic when I tell him that I’m aware of something he’s been working really hard at hiding from me. It’s why I needed you on board first. Sends a clearer message that I’m not here to yell at him, ya?” Brass squeezed Hawke’s shoulder to emphasize the point.

Nodding his head in understanding they just needed to get Tadhg here with them so they could talk this all over calmly. Simple and easy, right? “Guess we should do this as soon as possible right? Should we both go get him or maybe you should bring him along? Just as an excuse you can tell him I’ve found new poems he’d like.”

“Eh, why don’t you just come with me. I can never pull that stuff off convincingly. Come on.” Brass grabbed Hawke’s hand and stood up. Tugging slightly and barely waiting for Hawke to stand up he headed for the door. “No time like now right?”

“W-wait, Brass!” Protesting a bit Hawke nearly fell over as Brass started to lead him toward the cafeteria where they guys were supposed to be. “At least let me catch my footing, I can’t show up with a bloody nose.” He said before realizing Brass was holding his hand and he flushed even more. It wasn’t that big a deal, it was just holding hands, he’s done it before with the guys...why was it suddenly different?


	4. The Plan

“So we’re going to pop in say hey check out some poems and explain to him everything we just talked about? Do you think he’ll be okay with it or just overthink and freak out?”

“We can try the line about poems if you really want to, but I don’t think anyone in the room will believe it. I was just gonna tell them that I needed him for a minute and go.” Brass pulled up short and set his free hand out to catch Hawke’s shoulder and set him to rights. Without thinking about it he licked his fingers and smoothed down a piece of Hawke’s hair that had escaped his braid and was twisting upward. 

“As for how Tadhg will react, the trick is not to give him time to overthink it. We’re offering something he wants. I have a plan. Trust me.” Brass winked, then realized his mistake and nudged Hawke in the ribs lightly with his elbow instead.

Did Brass just lick his hand and touch his head? Wanting to ask, he decided to just nod along and wondered what kind of plan he had going on in his head right now. Passing through the doors he could hear the others shouting and cheering which meant there was probably some kind of eating contest going on in the back. He was pretty sure Blitz had banned those after incident they all had gotten sick...but when did they ever listen?

“They should all be in the kitchen so you can go grab him and I’ll wait here? If we both go everyone will ask questions and Mouse will probably guilt trip me into being on a team with him...my stomach isn’t up for that kind of punishment again.”

“Alright, alright. Just don’t go far. You’re a critical part of this mission, ok?”

***

Tadhg was thoroughly relieved so feel Brass’s hand on his shoulder and catch a whiff of his cologne. There were only so many ways to politely turn someone down on the offer of joining an eating contest. 

“I’m stealing you away, come on,” Brass rumbled with his mouth so close to Tadhg’s left ear that his lips brushed the edge of it. It was the sort of move Tadhg knew was aimed at making his stomach do flips, and it worked. Tadhg let himself be led out of his seat and toward the door. 

Vic tried to rope Brass in to the contest, but he was brushed off with one of Brass’s best smiles and a promise that he’d be back to join in in a bit. 

Once they were in the hallway Tadhg saw Hawke, apparently waiting for them. 

“Come on,” Brass said before Tadhg had the chance to say anything. Then he was been gently but firmly pulled down the hallway toward the barracks. 

And so was Hawke. Brass was holding Hawke’s hand. After weeks of feeling guilty and selfish for wanting both of them, Tadhg wasn’t quite ready to admit to himself how much he liked the way that looked. Still, he did keep turning his head to get a better look. He would have let Brass walk him right into a column that protruded into the hall as well if he hadn’t caught it with his peripheral vision at the last moment. 

Once they were in the tiny bunk room that his friends shared Tadhg only had a moment to catch his bearings before Brass backed him up to the bunk and told him to sit. 

“You too,” Brass added as he pushed Hawke into Tadhg’s lap. Out of instinct alone Tadhg shot his arms out around Hawke’s waist to catch him and keep him from toppling over. Brass dropped down to sit next to them, and slipped an arm of his own around Tadhg’s waist. 

“There. Isn’t this better?” Brass whispered in his ear. 

Tadhg let out an incoherent noise of surprise as his brain scrambled to catch up with the rest of his body.

“This was your plan?” Hawke asked he couldn’t help but snort a bit, wondering what kind of expression was on Tadhg’s face right now, he could only guess confusion with a mixture of total shock? Deciding to have this conversation on Tadhg’s lap wasn’t the best idea he slipped off so he was now sitting on the other side of him. “Before you freak out and your brain explodes we’re going to have an adult conversation...Brass and I were talking he told me things…” Cringing a bit at his own wording he needed a second to arrange his thoughts.

“He told me that...you, you love me back and at first I thought he was insane and even more so when he suggested something to me. It doesn’t have to be Brass and I against each other when we both love you, so-so we decided to y’know...all three of us, together. Caring about each other and being happy, together.” He explained while interlocking his fingers hoping he was getting the point across clear enough.

Tadhg had had to twist to follow Hawke and catch what he was saying with his good ear. He’d lost some of the first bit, but the second half was clear enough. 

He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Brass still had an arm around his waist and was leaning in so that his chin was resting on Tadhg’s shoulder. 

He had been found out. He had been found out and Brass had decided that the thing to do was just bring the three of them together. No fuss. No fighting. It was the sort of solution to a problem that he liked. Everyone got what they wanted. Maybe he should have seen this coming, but he didn’t think anyone got this lucky. 

Tadhg tried to say something, but his voice decided to pick that moment to turn traitor and all he managed was a rough croak. In frustration he bit his lip and clenched his fist. Sign language would be useless and there was something he desperately needed to say. 

Slowly he unclenched his fist and lifted his hand until it was resting against Hawke’s cheek. He rubbed his thumb against his cheekbone and puffed out a little sigh.

Instinctevely leaning into the touch Hawke was quiet allowing Tadhg to take this all in for a moment. This was a bit overwhelming but in a good kind of way.

“Yeah, me too...I mean I was like that too. This is all really a lot I get it. A part of me still can’t believe you uh actually feel the same. Kinda like a dream, and with Brass liking me too it’s like, hey is this real?” 

Hawke was rambling he was fully aware he was rambling but he couldn’t stop himself and it needed to happen. “When I said I was fine I wasn’t. My heart hurt and everything sucked and I just wanted you to hold me and say you felt the same. Everything hurt and I felt stupid and…” Shaking his head he took a deep breath. “That was then and this is now and I still love you a whole lot and I want to be with you and Brass if you’ll have me.”

Tadhg reached out and pulled Hawke in close. He’d wanted to do this for so long. Knowing he’d hurt Hawke, however unintentionally, had been eating at him. He ran his hand through Hawke’s hair and let his fingers sink into the folds of his braid. He could feel Brass shifting his weight so that he could reach around to rest a hand on Hawke too. Slowly, Tadhg turned his head so that he could press a kiss to Hawke’s temple. 

“I feel the same,” he finally managed to rasp out.

Breath hitching Hawke was hit with a crashing wave of emotions. Relief, happiness, overwhelming joy that he wanted to jump up and scream. As a stinging sensation filled his eyes he leaned forward pressing his forehead to Tadhg’s shoulder.

“I-I love you...I love you...I can finally say it out loud and it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Sniffling rather loudly he pulled back to wipe his cheeks a bright smile forming on his face.

Tadhg took advantage of the opening and leaned in to kiss Hawke. He still didn’t trust his voice, but this was just as good. 

Behind him he heard Brass laughing. 

“Like I said, isn’t this better?”

“A million times better.” Hawke said immediately as he leaned in for another kiss nearly making his and Tadhg’s noses bump. His heart was going nuts right now it was going to burst right out of his chest if it went any faster. “Your lips are softer than I imagined and I imagined about them a lot. I mean not a lot, but often enough. Not to sound creepy, I mean!”

“Was that okay? Brass you’re not upset that we kissed, right? I mean you’re okay and Tadhg is okay? I just want to make sure everyone is still 100% okay with this.”

By way of an answer Brass just leaned over Tadhg’s shoulder and kissed Hawke himself. Tadhg tried to scoot sideways oth to give Brass room and get a decent view of the kiss, but he ended up overbalancing and flopping on to his side on the bed. 

He tugged gently on both Brass and Hawke’s arms until they were both laying next to him. 

“Love you both.” Tadhg wriggled closer to Hawke and pulled Brass with him. He closed his eyes and tried to soak in the moment. His brain still felt like it was trying to catch up, but this felt right in a way that nothing had in a long time. He wasn’t going to second guess it.

Unable to stop smiling Hawke snuggled up against Tadhg’s chest still feeling like he could cry happy tears. This was really happening, they were okay, he wasn’t going to lose Tadhg. Not only that but he’s gained something else as well. 

Reaching out with his arm he wanted to feel Brass too and was happy when the other took his hand. “So I really like kissing you two a lot already.”

Brass laughed and Tadhg kissed the top of Hawke’s head. 

“Well the feeling is mutual,” Brass told him then pulled Hawke’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. 

Tadhg tightened his grip on Hawke’s waist and rolled. There was a moment of awkwardness as their legs got tangled, but eventually they settled so that Hawke was now the one in the middle. 

“Easier for me to hear you this way,” Tadhg explained. He tapped his good ear for emphasis. 

Brass took advantage of the new position to get an arm around Hawke’s waist where it mixed with Tadhg’s. 

“Kiss me again,” Tadhg whispered and leaned in so close that their lips were almost touching already.

Their lips brushed together again gently like before but this time Hawke made sure the kiss lasted longer. As he kissed Tadhg he suddenly felt Brass’s lips on the back of his neck and he couldn’t help but let out a snort like laugh because of the tickling sensation.

Blushing he turned his head ever so slightly so he could give him a pout. “You caught me off guard.” He said before he went to kiss him as well and soon the three of them were all kissing one another.


	5. Epilogue: The Discovery

Across the station in Sten’s office the sergeant let out an annoyed sigh when there was knocking at his door. Rolling onto his back he was in no rush to put his clothes back on. 

“Someone better be dead if they’re interrupting us right now.”

Steady let out a grunt of dissatisfaction. 

“You could always answer the door naked. It’d get the point across.” But he was already sitting up and reaching for his own pants as he spoke. 

He leaned in to steal an extra kiss before heading to the door, still shirtless. 

“Let’s see what’s got them so worked up shall we?”

“But we were having fuuuuun…” Sighing he fell backward onto the bed still naked but making sure to cover himself with blankets. “We’re continuing this later.” He said firmly.

When the door opened Blitz glanced at Steady up and down then over his shoulder to Sten on the bed. “Sorry to interrupt gentlemen but we have a few soldiers who are MIA right now.”

“Who? And can I kill them?”

“It’s our little drama trio. No ones seen Brass, Tadhg and Hawke since earlier so we’re sending out a search party.”

“Well assuming the shuttle is still here and all the escape pods are accounted for, they can’t have gone far. I’m sure that the search party will find them soon. I’m so glad you interrupted us having sex for this.” Steady’s mouth was a thin line and he leaned on the doorframe. 

“Is that all?”

“Just thought I’d inform you is all. I know Sten was worried when this all broke out during the last visit. Sorry for disturbing you.” He said as he walked away leaving the two alone. 

Sitting up now Sten sighed feeling a little worried now wondering where they had gone off to. “You don’t think they’re having an argument do you? Or something bad is going on?”

“I mean anything is possible, but I don’t think that’s likely.” Steady watched Sten frown as he worked this information over. It clearly wasn’t satisfying his ability to predict disastrous outcomes. 

“It’s gonna bug you isn’t it? Come on, put your pants on. I think I know where to look.”

Smiling a bit Sten started to put on his clothes he went over to Steady, kissing his cheek and nudging him a little. “Aww you big softie, you care bout what happens too, and you care about meee, I feel extra special today. Alright where do you think we should check first? I highly doubt they’re having a big heart to heart in the vents...I’m pretty sure that won’t stop Howler from looking though.”

“The barracks. If my hunch is right, they’re in the barracks.” Steady watched Sten pulling on his clothes. It wasn’t as nice as seeing the process in reverse, but he liked the view regardless. 

“Also, of course I care. This is my padawan and my unintentionally adopted kid we’re talking about. Give me some credit. I’m about 95% sure there’s nothing more on the line than bad taste in men, but I’m willing to go check on the 5% off chance.” He held out his hand. “Shall we?”

Taking his hand Sten raised his eyebrows at the comment, “You always keep saying Tadhg has bad taste in men but what about you? How about your taste in men? There’s me, Yoss and well I don’t know bout the others but would you say you have a certain type?” He asked teasingly while taking the lead toward the barracks.

“I’m sleeping with you, and you want to question if I have good taste in men?” Steady shook his head. “My tastes are nothing I’m ashamed of.”

He squeezed Sten’s hand and and held a finger to his lips as they came closer to Hawke’s shared bunk room. He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head toward the door, inviting Sten to open it.

Wanting to ask why he had to be the one to open the door, he carefully stepped forward deciding to just peak in instead of charging in head first. Raising his hand to the panel on the wall he was able to crack the door open just enough so he could see inside.

Narrowing his eyes to see the three of them on a bunk for a second he thought they were all asleep until hearing the familiar sounds of giggling and kissing.

Oh. Okay, that settled that issue.

Letting the door shut quietly he pulled Steady down the hall before giving him a smile and elbowing him. “Well guess what! They’re all making out with each other! Problem solved!”

“I’m shocked. Truly,” Steady deadpanned. “It’s not as though Brass came looking for a tool to make voice recordings a few weeks back and has been sending a steady stream of them to Hawk or anything. This is totally out of the blue.”

He slid an arm around Sten’s waist and began pulling him back the way they came. 

“Although I’d like to state for the record that when Tadhg asked me for advice on this situation and I told him to sleep with both of them, I got accused of making a bad jokes and not taking the problem seriously.” Steady let out a grunt. “Apparently it’s all ok if it’s  _ Brass’s  _ idea.”

“In Tadhg’s defense...you’re not that good at being heartfelt.” He told him honestly and did his best not to snort at the stink eye he was given. “Oh c’mon don’t do that. I know you pretty well and I know you don’t do heartfelt...at least not in the way Tadhg probably needed to hear.”

“Eh, more likely he just thought Brass wouldn’t go for it, and didn’t know how to ask.” Steady smiled and leaned in closer to Sten as they walked. “At least I won’t have Tadhg being a sad sack lurking around my office anymore.”

“Now you’ll just have Tadhg and Brass lurking around your office pining after Hawke when they’re away from one another.” He smirked as he wrapped an arm around him. “But if that means you get to visit more who am I to complain?” 

“You’ll probably have the worse end of the pining situation, with Hawke all on his lonesome,” Steady retorted, bumping his shoulder. “But hey, if they find more plausible reasons for us to come visit more power to them. I certainly wouldn’t mind spending a few more nights here.”

They had reached Sten’s office, and as they passed through the door, Steady leaned in close to Sten’s ear.

“Now where were we? I know you were naked, but I might need your help reminding me of the rest.”

Lips twitching upward Sten opened the door and pulled Steady along with him. “Don’t you worry I’ll help you remember exactly where we left off.” He whispered into his ear before wrapping his arms around his neck in order to kiss him.

Looks like everything was going to be just fine. 


End file.
